Princess Bo Chang
by Scary-Boo
Summary: Another old story I found, so please be nice.


Disclaimer: The original characters from Kung Fu: TLC is sadly not mine, but Bo Chang is and they can't have her! Mwahahahahaha!

Summary: None

Princess Bo Chang

A young woman around 23 years of age with long sparkly black hair that reached just passed her waist and eyes the color of chocolate brownies. She was obviously of Chinese decent. She walked out of the airport and to the nearest city. She would have taken a taxi into the city, but she did not have any money for the cab fair, so she walked. She liked to walk it makes her clear her head.

-2 years later-

Peter Cain, Kwi Chang Cain, and their friend Kermit Griffin walked towards a new bar and grill called Monty's Cabin.

"Boy am I starved," Peter commented, "is anyone else hungry?"

"Oh, yeah," Kermit answered with a small smile that reached his eyes (like anyone would notice with his ever present sunglasses on).

"Pop?" Peter turned to his father.

"Yes, I am hungry," Cain answered.

Agreeing they walked into the smoggy bar and grill and sat down at a booth. A 25-year-old woman with a light blue mini skirt, white tank-top, white tennis shoes, long waist length black hair, and chocolate brown eyes walked up to their table with menus and a smile that made angels sing, "Hello, I'm Bo Dante and I'll be your waitress today," she stated in a singsong voice as she passed out the menus, "Would you care to start out with refreshments?"

"Beer," Peter replied looking at the menu.

"Beer," Kermit agree not looking up from his menu either.

"I will have water," Cain replied as he studied Bo's eyes.

"Coming right up," Bo smiled and walked away to get their orders.

"Pop…Pop…POP!" Peter called worriedly.

Cain shook his head and answered, "Yes, my son."

"Are you okay?" Peter asked worried.

"Yes, I am fine…I was just…thinking," Cain answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

"About what, Pop?"

"She looks very familiar to me…from where, I do not know."

Once they ordered and finished eating they paid and left. Cain still could not place where he has seen Bo before. Peter and Kermit walked and talked about new and old cases from work. They passed a news paper stand and when Cain noticed on the Wolf News Paper was a picture of the woman that they had met in the bar and grill on the front cover. The heading read: Princess Bo Chang Missing. Cain's eyes went wide as he finally recalled where he had seen her. He turned back and ran off back toward the bar and grill. Not knowing his father ran back in the direction they had come he turned around to ask him a question.

"Pop…pop…where'd he go now?" he asked in confusion.

Cain walked into back into Monty's Cabin and up to the waitress that seemed to be on her break.

"Princess Bo Chang?" he asked with a bow.

Bo, without looking up from her food, indicated, "I do not go by that title or name anymore."

"Your father is very worried about you," Cain stated.

"My father does not care about me," Bo stated angrily slamming her fork down on the plate, "All he wants me to do is get married and have a little boy to be the heir of the throne since my older brother has all girls and that is not going to happen any time soon, let me assure you that!"

After her angry statement she burst into tears and Cain gathered her up in a hug.

"Have you explained your feelings to your father?" Cain asked.

"Yes, but you try reasoning with my father," she stated angrily pulling away from his embrace.

Just then Peter and Kermit walked in hoping to find Cain in there.

"Pop," Peter called, "We've been looking for you everywhere."

"I am here," Cain shrugged his shoulders, "this is Chinese Princess, Bo Chang."

"What?" Peter squeaked in surprise.

"Yeah, that's me," Bo sighed sadly sitting back in her chair, "a princess that doesn't want to be a princess anymore."

"You have to go back, Princess Chang," Peter stated sitting across from her, "Your father must be very worried by now."

"No, he's worried that I won't go back home to give him a grandson to be the next heir," Bo argued shaking her head in the negative fashion.

"Now, that can't be true," Peter stated.

"Oh, it's true alright," Bo whispered, "Plus if I go back I'll be forced to marry Prince Slater Tan." She paused thinking.

"You should go back," Peter stated, "I know I would want my daughter to come back and not to just marry a prince to keep me happy, but to know that she was okay."

"I agree with my son, you should go back," Cain stated.

"I'll make you a deal," Bo explained, "give me a month if I haven't found a husband by the end of next month then I'll go back, but if I do I call my father and say I'm staying in America…Deal?"

Thinking Peter looked at his father. Cain nodded at his son. "Deal," Peter finally said with a bow.

Bo giggled and stated, "No bowing or I might have to have my guards take you to the dungeon or something."

Peter stood back up with a smile, "Oh, I don't want that to happen." He looked at his watch and then his cell phone rang. "Hello," he answered the phone, "oh, hi sweety…yes, yes, I'll pick-up some diapers…" Bo's and Kermit's eyes connected in amusement… "Well I've got to get out of here," Peter stated sadly, "Kermit, Pop, do you two need me to drop you guys off anywhere?"

Reluctantly Kermit broke eye contact to look at Peter and declined the offer, "Nah, I'm fine…if I need to I'll catch a cab to the precinct."

"I would like to see my grandson," Cain stated with a proud smile on his face.

"Okay, Pop," Peter laughed, "I'll see you later Kermit."

"Oh, yeah," Kermit agreed. Peter and Cain left leaving Kermit in Bo's capable hands…or was it the other way around?

"Well, princess, are you hungry?" Kermit asked.

"Well, I just ate, but I can eat again," Bo blushed and not curtain why.

"So can I, would you liked to join me?"

"Okay."

"When do you get off work?"

Bo looked at her watch and smiled, "Just give me 15 minutes to get my things together and clock out again."

"Oh, yeah."

-1 month later-

Kermit was humming, Peter thought as the ex-mercenary walked passed him to get to his office, he must have had another hot date with that mystery woman of his. Peter stood up from his desk and strolled of f to Kermit's office. He poked his head in and his eyes widened in surprise at what he found. Kermit was lying back in his chair and playing with what looked to be an engagement ring.

"Kermit, do you want to explain that?" Peter pointed at the object in his friend's hand.

"No, but since I'm in a good mood I might as well tell you," Kermit motioned for him to come in and to take a seat. Peter closed the door and sat in the lone chair across from Kermit.

"Alright, I'm listening," Peter replied leaning against the desk in front of him.

"Well, I'm going to ask Bo to marry me," Kermit smiled as he looked at the ring box.

"Bo? As in Princess Bo Chang?" Peter looked on as Kermit nodded his affirmative.

"We've been going out for a month now and I love her. I know she's the one for me."

"Kermit, how do you know it's love when you only went out for a month…I mean I didn't ask Tarry to marry me until 2 years after I dated her. So how do you know?"

"I can't explain it Pete. I can't stop thinking about her and when I'm not with her I seem to go through with drawls. I can't eat unless she's near…so you tell me does that sound like love to you or does it sound like I'm going crazy."

"Kermit, I was the same way before I married Tarry." Peter smiled; how can he not be happy for his best friend. He patted Kermit on the shoulder, "I never thought I would see the day that you would fall in love and settle down with someone. I do have one other thing to say…go get your girl, Kermit!"

Kermit smile broadened a bit more…if that was even possible, "I will. Thanks, Pete." Kermit then left to follow his friend's instructions and "get his girl". He arrived at the bar and grill in record time. Sitting at one of the tables he waited while fiddling with the ring box in his pocket. Finally, Bo stepped up to his table with a smile.

"Well, hello stranger," Bo smiled at her boyfriend, "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you to get off work," Kermit smiled back for he just could not help but smile at her.

"Well, I still have half an hour to go," Bo explained gloomily, "then I get to go home and get some rest. Night shift is hard on a working woman you know…Did you want me to get you anything while you wait?"

"How about an ice cold beer and a hamburger?"

"Coming right up." Bo left and within minutes returned with his order then left again with reassurance that she'll see him after work. While waiting Kermit went over what he was going to say in his head.

-Half hour later-

With a sigh Bo sat at the booth opposite of Kermit.

"Let's go for a drive," Kermit suggested.

Bo smiled her agreement and they left the bar and grill hand in hand. They walked to a local park and Kermit pushed Bo on one of the many swings. After awhile Kermit stopped the swing and walked around to stand before the woman he loved. She smiled up at him and he dropped to one knee as he pulled out the black velvet ring box.

"Bo, I want you to know that I love you and I care for you more than life itself," Kermit smiled, "and I thought about it carefully through and I knew I could not live without you. Princess or not I will always love you, so I hope you except my proposal to be my wife." He opened the box to revel a ring with a small heart white diamond.

With tears in her eyes and a grin on her lips she replied, "Oh, Kermit, I love you so much and I hope you don't mind getting married in a castle."

"Is that a yes?" Kermit asked his heart beating like a drum so hard he was afraid it would rip out of his chest.

"That is a yes!" Bo stated gleefully pulling him up by his black suit jacket and kissed him deeply. Once they parted she whispered, "I can't wait to tell my father."

"I can't wait to tell the precinct."

"Oh, yeah, I can't wait to tell the whole population of China."

Kermit looked at her with wide eyes and grinned as he laughed, "You win." They shared another kiss both looking forward to their future together.

The End


End file.
